Everything Looks Good
by Chasing Liquor
Summary: Tag for "The Lost Tribe." McKay and Daniel discuss the finer points of courtship. McKayDaniel friendship. McKeller.


**Disclaimer**: MGM has Kings and Queens and Rooks and so forth. I have a broken chessboard and two or three pawns.

**Spoilers: **The Lost Tribe

**Description:** Tag for "The Lost Tribe." McKay and Daniel discuss the finer points of courtship. McKayDaniel friendship. McKeller.

**Warnings: **I'm almost positive this is without vulgarity or crassness.

**A/N**: This came together in short order, just after I'd watched "The Lost Tribe" a second time. I loved the friendship that quickly developed between Rodney and Daniel, and this is the result. This may be the most Pure, Unapologetic Fluff piece I've written in my entire life. I mean, totally lacking in substance. There's no wisdom to be gleamed here. But I hope it's mildly enjoyable.

As always, I'm happy to hear what you think -- good, bad, or in the middle -- and want to thank those of you who have reviewed my other stories. It's a very courteous thing, and it really is appreciated.

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Everything Looks Good**

* * *

"Everything looks good," Keller said, smiling encouragingly. "But I expect you to follow your doctor's orders when you get back to the SGC."

Daniel smiled innocently.

"I always do."

Keller blew out a sarcastic breath, glancing over at McKay.

"Yeah, I bet. If you're anything like Rodney or Colonel Sheppard, you'll be crawling out of the infirmary the first time they turn their back."

"That is a _gross_ exaggeration," McKay replied irritably.

"Oh yeah? How about two weeks ago when you came in with that concussion and – "

"Concussion?!" he scoffed. "Please, that was like a… minor scrape."

"Is that why you came in mumbling, 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die?'"

McKay blanched, glancing at Daniel, who smirked back at him.

"I was… trying to be ironic," the scientist assured him. "You know, like… at some point, uh… we all die?"

"Some of us more than others," Daniel deadpanned.

Keller smiled. She didn't understand the joke, but it was enough to hear the faint cackle it elicited from McKay. He could be so serious sometimes. It was nice to see him smile spontaneously.

"Anyway, I know I can't stop you once you're in a different galaxy, but… just try to take it easy, Dr. Jackson, okay?"

The archaeologist nodded generously, as if he planned to heed her advice. She took the acknowledgement with a grain of salt, but stepped back from the bed.

"All right then. I'll let you guys get back to… whatever it is you guys talk about."

McKay cleared his throat in a way he hoped was masculine.

"Sports and vintage cars mostly," he said.

Daniel's deep frown gave the charade away.

Keller nodded placatingly, though, laying her hand on McKay's shoulder.

"Well, get all the hockey and Mustangs out of your system before later."

The scientist paused, momentarily flustered by the physical contact.

"Um… later? What's later?"

"Later, as in, when we have dinner later," she replied chidingly. "You're not going to cancel again, are you? You promised."

"Oh! Uh – no. No. Not canceling. Looking forward to it. It'll be, um… amazing."

Daniel watched the exchange with unhidden incredulity.

"Amazing?" Keller asked, an adoring smile on her lips. "Are you flying in a mariachi band or something?"

"Well… no, but I have a number of really interesting things I've been meaning to say to you, and I understand there aren't any portion limits at the cafeteria tonight."

Oh God, he thought. Worst. Flirting. Ever.

She didn't seem to mind, though. She was too wonderful to ever be annoyed or put off the way she should have been (and the way most people were). Keller just raised an eyebrow, smiling still, as if the information actually intrigued her.

"No portion limits? Be still my heart."

Finally lifting her hand from McKay's shoulder – and thereby returning to him his ability to form rational cognitions – she glanced back at Daniel once more as she backed away from the bed.

"It was a pleasure getting to meet you, Dr. Jackson," she said. When he returned the sentiment, she called out to McKay as she exited, "See you tonight, Rodney."

As soon as she was gone, Daniel's smirk blossomed into something so obnoxious and utterly amazed that McKay wished upon himself the swiftest of warriors' deaths. Still, he had the gumption to act innocent.

"What?" he asked, voice rising an octave.

"That was interesting."

"What was interesting?"

"'No portion limits?'"

McKay shifted uncomfortably.

"She… likes to eat," he insisted lamely.

Daniel observed him for a moment, surprised. This wasn't just Rodney McKay getting flummoxed around a girl; it was something about this particular one.

"You're really into her, aren't you?"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are – "

"Look!" McKay interrupted, "she's gorgeous! Of course I'm into her. I've got two eyes and a libido, don't I?"

"I can't, nor would I ever wish to, confirm that."

"But that's all it is. It's not like I'm – I mean, even if I did think more than, 'She's really hot,' it's not like anything would happen. But it doesn't matter, because I don't. Sure, she's funny and she's really nice and sometimes she'll rub my neck when I get stressed out, and I'll admit I don't despise her company, but that's all. That's it. Nothing else."

Daniel's smirk softened slightly into a smile.

"Wow, you've got it pretty bad."

"What? I – no. Weren't you listening?" McKay pressed on bravely.

"Yeah, but after the fifth word, I tuned out because you were lying."

"Was not."

"So she's just some dame to you then?"

"_Dame_? What are you, a film noir cop?"

Daniel ignored him.

"I don't suppose you'd care if Ronon took a swing at it then, right?"

"Of course I'd care," McKay snapped. "But that's just because I respect her as a human being, and a romantic relationship with Ronon, which would consist most likely of a series of grunts uttered at a campfire while he skinned the hide off a buffalo, is something no one as wonderful as her should ever have to endure."

"Wonderful?"

"Well… wonderful relative to someone like you."

"Rod, I didn't deserve that," Daniel replied, making a show of frowning. "But I'm willing to forgive you if you'll start telling the truth."

McKay rolled his eyes, leaning forward and wiping his face.

"What do you care anyway?"

"I have a long history of pursuing lost causes."

"Oh, that's nice. Lost cause, huh?"

"Unless you'd care to prove to me otherwise."

"Maybe I will," McKay replied smugly. "We'll see how smarmy you are then, Danny."

The scientist knew he was in trouble when Daniel glanced over his shoulder, the man's smile broadening before he met McKay's eyes again. With something approaching terror, McKay craned his neck to see Keller reentering the infirmary.

Your big mouth condemns your wretched soul once more, he thought.

She approached them sheepishly.

"Hey, sorry," she said, reaching down into a slot on the side of the bed, retrieving the patient chart. "I forgot to sign the transfer order."

"Ah, yes. Wouldn't want Mr. Woolsey going into cardiac arrest," Daniel said.

She smiled, peeling back a few of the pages, then scribbling her name down, before dropping the clipboard back into its slot. All the while, McKay was desperately trying to work up the courage to say something – anything – that would vindicate him with his companion. But it was instead _Keller_ who addressed _him_.

"Hey, um… I was thinking of taking a nap. I'm a little tired from playing G.I. Jane. Would you mind bringing dinner by my quarters instead of meeting at the Mess?"

McKay's breath caught in his throat momentarily. He glanced fleetingly at Daniel, who looked back at him expectantly.

"Um… I suppose that – yeah, I can do that. I'll have to carefully balance the trays, but I'm very dexterous, as you know."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh! No, not in that – well, however you may have taken it. I'm just well-coordinated and capable of balancing many objects. Much like a juggler, except holding things simultaneously."

Daniel's wide-eyed look of shock and satisfaction properly shamed him.

"You're a man of many talents," Keller said charitably, smiling, turning to leave again.

McKay's voice stopped her.

"Jennifer!"

She turned back.

"Yes?"

"I – " He glanced at Daniel again, the act this time plain to Keller, who glanced at the archaeologist too. Daniel simply smiled innocently. "I, uh – well, I wanted to tell you that…"

"Tell me what, Rodney?"

"Uh…" He blinked dumbly at her, looking petrified before finally managing, "I just wanted you to know that if I bring dinner to your room, we… won't be able to take advantage of the unlimited portions tonight."

Daniel cringed. So close, he thought. So close.

Keller tilted her head, distinctly aware that the utterance hadn't been McKay's original intent. But, as she often did, she let him off the hook, because it was just too damn charming to roast him over.

"Well, I think we'll live," she said, a small smile forming.

He simply nodded, not trusting himself to even reply. She stood there awkwardly, waiting for something, but when it was clear he'd offer nothing, she glanced one more time at Daniel, who smiled back at her, before turning and walking out.

When she was gone, McKay let out a breath he'd been holding since the 1980s. It took all the bravado he had to meet the archaeologist's eyes once more.

"It's like watching Picasso paint," Daniel said.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *


End file.
